Someone Special
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Robin arrives back at Titans Tower, having failed to stop Slade. At first, he feels he is a failure, but a certain somone soon reminds him that he is "Someone Special". One shot. RobStar.


**Hey guys. Here's my first Teen Titans story. It's very short, so it may not be that good. But it just contains a typical RobStar moment. I'd like to think of it as practice for future Teen Titans stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. It belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Starfire sat on her bed in her room one night, worrying. Robin had told her not to worry, but she couldn't help it. He had once again gone off to fight Slade, determined to bring him to justice and quite confident that he could.

The others didn't seem worried. Right now, they were all sitting in the lounge acting normal. Cyborg was playing on his video games, with Beast Boy beside him cracking many jokes, to which Raven would look up from the book she was reading and make a sarcastic comment.

It was just another normal night for them, but not for Starfire. Robin had left hours ago and had not returned since. Starfire was very worried about him - and also sad. A long time ago, Robin would take up his spare time to show her the ways of Earth, making her feel happy and welcome on this strange planet which she now could call home. But now, Robin would always disappear to go off the fight Slade, and what was more, he would do it alone, no matter how much the others would remind him that they were a team. Although he told them it was because he couldn't risk them getting killed, like what Slade tried to do when making Robin his apprentice, Starfire seriously wondered if Robin cared more about stopping Slade than her.

Starfire sadly stood up, left her room and returned to the lounge, to find the others continuing what they were doing. "Has Robin returned yet?"

"Um, no he hasn't," replied Cyborg, his eyes glued to the video game. "But don't worry, Star. He'll be back soon."

Just then, the door to the lounge opened and closed behind them. Then a solemn voice they instantly knew spoke. "I'm back."

"Whoa! I didn't expect him back _that _soon!" Beast Boy gasped, his eyes wide. "Are you psychic, Cy?!"

They all turned back to see a serious-looking Robin standing behind them.

"Sooo...how'd it go?" asked Raven.

Robin gritted his teeth angrily. "Slade got away! I could have stopped him! I know I could! But he got away! I failed! I failed! I failed!" He let out a huge cry and ran off to his room. The others stood in silence, a little taken aback by Robin's outburst.

"Well, umm..." Beast Boy finally said, trying to break the silence. "Better luck next time."

Everyone resumed what they were doing, except for Starfire, who just stood where she was, feeling bad for Robin. After standing in silence for some time, she walked off to Robin's room.

* * *

When she arrived, she walked in to find Robin lying face down stretched out on his bed. She sat on the side of the bed and looked down at him. "Robin...Are you...alright?"

"No, Star," Robin replied glumly, without looking up at her. "I should have stopped Slade, but he got away." He looked up and became angry. "But he shouldn't have got away! I'm a hero! It's my job to stop him! I could have! I _should _have!" His head dropped down again and he sighed unhappily. "Oh, who am I kidding Star? It's hopeless. I couldn't have stopped him. No way. I'm just a failure."

Starfire gasped with horror and placed her hands to her mouth, as Robin went on. "I can't stop Slade. I'm supposed to be a hero, but I'm a terrible one. People rely on me to protect them - but I just let them down. Tonight has proved that. I couldn't stop Slade and I never will. I'm no hero - I'm a nobody."

To Robin's surprise, he then felt a hand take his and hold it tight. He looked up to see Starfire holding his hand, her eyes full of sadness. She shook her head frantically. "Do not say such things about yourself, Robin. They are not true. You _are _a hero. You have always been my hero. I have always looked up to you; how brave, determined and strong you are. I wish to be like you, Robin. You are not a failure - you are someone special."

Robin sat up, looking puzzled. "Really? You really see me that way?"

"Of course, Robin. Never address yourself as a failure. You are able to stop Slade, but you cannot do it in one night. It takes time. And no matter how long it takes, you shall stop him. Also, you are not only my hero - you are my best friend. You have been there for me and been the only person to teach me your Earthly ways. That is what makes you someone special."

Robin smiled. "Thanks Star." He pulled the beautiful Tamaranean into a hug. Starfire, taken by surprise, smiled and hugged her friend back.

"You know what, Star?" Robin whispered quietly. "_You're _someone special too, Star."

"I am."

"Yep. And I think you deserve a reward." Robin pulled away. Starfire looked at him, puzzled, and was then taken by surprise as Robin gave her a kiss on the lips. Starfire kissed him back and their lips remained locked together for a few seconds.

When they finally pulled away, Starfire blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Robin." She stood up. "Might you be leaving to fight Slade again tomorrow?"

"Nah! Next time I go off to fight Slade, I'm taking you guys with me. We'll have more chance of stopping him as the team we are. But tomorrow, I wanna spend time with you, Star. We haven't had a good time together in a long time.

Starfire smiled at Robin and walked out of the bedroom door. "Farewell Robin."

"G'night Star."

Starfire walked down the corridor to her own room, collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep, happy once again that her friend, who was someone special, was back to his normal special self.

* * *

**So how was it? If it wasn't that good, I understand. I'll try to make my next Teen Titans story better. I just came up with this and decided to go ahead and write it.**

**Well, I'll see ya soon! Bye!**


End file.
